


Sugar is Not an Aphrodisiac

by Black_Tea_and_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day, it's not incest if one of them is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9752897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and the entire Alien Population of National city is embracing the Holiday... Which has lead to a  few... problems, and ruined Alex and Kara's romantic plans.Will they still have a special night?Find out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to write this... it got into my head and would leave... and hey, Valentine's Day, right?
> 
> This isn't a proper sequel to "The Secret", but it can be considered part of the future "Secret" verse. 
> 
> You don't need to have read that to understand this, but you'll miss a joke if you haven't :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> note: AO3 was being super weird last night, so this accidentally got posted 3 times, I've deleted the extras, sorry!

Valentine ’s Day was almost over by the time Kara and Alex finally stumbled through their front door, exhausted, filthy, and thoroughly _done_ with the holiday and everything that went with it.

“Ugh... why do all the aliens on this planet have to have such destructive mating rituals!” Kara groaned, heading for the couch.

“Don’t you dare!” Alex snagged the edge of her cape and pulled her up short. “You’ll get goo all over the upholstery again!” Taking Kara by the shoulders, she redirected her towards the bathroom. “Shower first. Then sleep.”

“And food?” Kara asked, wistfully.

Alex sighed. “And food. Now go, and _quickly,_ I’m just as disgusting as you are.”

It was a testament to just how tired Kara was that she didn’t even _try_ to talk Alex into joining her. That, and there really wasn’t anything romantic about scrubbing off various unidentifiable and nearly congealed alien fluids.

Kara finished as quickly as possible, utilizing a little superspeed to get all of the gunk out of her hair. She stepped out of the shower to find that Alex had already laid out a pair of sweats and her oldest, comfiest T-shirt for her.  Dried and dressed, she stumbled back out into the main room.

“Food?”

“Your flowers are in the fridge.”

Kara blinked. “Uh...Alex? I realize I may have been known to eat _nearly_ anything, but...”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Look in the fridge.”

Kara did. “Oohhh! You got me cake-pop flowers! Best. Girlfriend. Ever!”

“I know.” Alex smirked, stealing one of the chocolate coated ‘flowers’ and heading for the bathroom.

Kara stuck her tongue out after her and took the rest of the bouquet to the couch. Picking up the remote, she turned the television on and queued up the next episode of their current marathon before leaning back against the arm of the couch and tucking her feet under the blankets. They _had_ had better Valentines plans. Their first as an official couple, and Kara had wanted it to be special, but National City’s resident alien population had apparently also decided to embrace the holiday, and she and Alex had been putting out fires, both literal and metaphorical, all damned day.  Now it was late, all of their reservations had long been missed, and all Kara wanted to do was watch some dumb TV and snuggle with her girlfriend.

“Did you eat them _all?_ ” Alex asked when she joined Kara on the couch a few minutes later, damp and smelling of vanilla shower gel, and wearing one of Kara’s tank tops over sleep shorts.

“No,” Kara lied.

Alex just shook her head, crawling up between Kara’s knees to kiss away the tell-tale chocolate crumbs from her lips. “Liar.”

“Enabler,” Kara countered.

Alex let that one pass, curling up on top of Kara and tucking her head under her chin. “Mmm...” she hummed, closing her eyes. “This is good, right here. Sorry our Valentines sucked.”

Kara pressed a kiss to her hair. “At least there weren’t any slugs,” she pointed out.

Alex snorted. “Don’t even _talk_ to me about slugs.”

Kara laughed softly.  “Want to watch some TV, or just sleep?”

Alex shrugged, face buried in Kara’s shirt, but she shifted when the opening credits started, turning over to lay with her back against Kara’s chest so that she could see, and pulling Kara’s arms around her.

Kara held her close, not really paying much attention to the show, just enjoying their closeness. It wasn’t often they got a quite night in. After a few minutes, she slipped her hand under the hem of Alex’s tank top, fingers stroking soothing circles over smooth skin.

“I thought we were tired,” Alex murmured when Kara’s touch skimmed the top of her shorts.

“You gave me sugar,” Kara pointed out, the tips of her fingers _just_ slipping under Alex’s waistband.

“Sugar is not an aphrodisiac.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Actually, I can.”

Kara scoffed. “But do you really want to?”

Alex took a moment to think about that. “Not right now, no.”

“So I win?”

“I think I- ah!” Alex gasped when Kara’s fingers reached their goal, and she let her thighs fall open to give Kara more room. “I think _I’m_ the one winning here... don’t you?” She asked breathlessly.

“I love touching you,” Kara whispered into her ear, feeling just the hint of a blush heating her cheeks as she stroked slowly over Alex. It had been a bit of a learning curve at first, both of them clueless, and trying to hide it... but Kara had loved every minute. Learning how to make each other feel good in bed was just an extension of all the other ways she and Alex took care of each other, and if it had occasionally been awkward or embarrassing, well... it had also been fun, and surprising, and so, so beautiful.

“Hmm... Just so you know,” Alex breathed, pressing her hips up into Kara’s hand. “If you get me off now, I’m probably going to fall asleep on you.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Kara dipped into Alex’s centre, finding her wet and open and slicking up her fingertips before sliding back up to her clit and rubbing around it in wide, lazy circles. She wasn’t in any rush.  

“ _Kara...”_ Alex arched her back, seeking friction, but Kara’s other arm was across her waist, holding her firmly back against her sister. “What have we said about teasing...?”

“That it’s fun for the whole family?” Kara quipped, chuckling when Alex slapped her on the thigh, only to hiss and shake her hand. But she brought her circles in closer, giving Alex a little of the touch she was craving.

Alex keened, reaching back to tangle her fingers in Kara’s hair, and turning her head to press her face into the curve of her throat. Her breath was fast and warm against Kara’s skin, and Kara felt herself respond, pressing her own hips up against Alex’s ass where it was cradled between her legs.

“In, me...” Alex gasped. “Please, Kara...”

Kara groaned against Alex’s hair, she’d wanted to do this slowly, but Alex was already sounding needy and desperate, and Kara had no defence against that. Curling around her sister, she slid two fingers into Alex’s clinging heat. Her movement was restricted by Alex’s shorts, but she didn’t want to stop and take them off, and Alex had given her a hard _no_ on wrecking any more clothing after their first week of intimacy. The first time, apparently, was hot. After that it was just annoying, and a waste of money.

Alex tightened her hand in Kara’s hair, pulling Kara’s head down into a messy, sideways kiss.

Kara loosened her arm across Alex’s waist so that she could set her own rhythm, meeting Kara’s pressing fingers at an ever-quickening pace. Every time she rocked back, she rubbed against Kara’s own mounting arousal, encouraging Kara to grind up and push Alex more firmly into her hand.

It didn’t take long before Alex was tightening around her fingers, her hoarse shout quickly muffled against Kara’s neck as she bit down against waves of pleasure, before closing her lips over the bite and sucking hard against Kara’s skin. Hard enough to leave a sizeable mark if Kara were human.

It didn’t hurt, _couldn’t_ hurt, but Kara almost wished it could. She suspected Alex had a secret possessive kink, but they weren’t _quite_  there... not where she could call her out on it, and maybe casually suggest some experimentation with red light and a little kryptonite. She suspected that if she pointed out Alex’s penchant for trying to bite a “don’t touch, that’s _mine!”_ mark into her right now, Alex would be mortified, and probably stop... which was rather the opposite of what Kara wanted.

Kara stroked Alex gently through the aftershocks, expecting her to become the limp string of Alex-noodle that she usually did after an orgasm at the end of a long day, and resigning herself to an uncomfortable half hour or so until she came down, but Alex surprised her. Rolling over in Kara’s arms, Alex tugged her up into a bruising kiss before scooting down the couch, yanking Kara’s sweats off, and settling between her legs.

She didn’t give Kara a chance to brace herself before licking a long wet stripe from her opening right up to her clit, laving her tongue over the most sensitive part of her, wet and messy, and _perfect._ There was a trick to Kara’s body, here at the core of her. Too much pressure, and everything was steel, but stay gentle, and soft, _just_ skirting the line of too much, and Kara melted.

Alex had gotten really, really good at it.

Kara slid down against Alex’s mouth, reaching back over her head to grab onto the arm of the couch with both hands. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust herself to touch... it was just that Alex was so _fragile_ like this. So vulnerable and soft, and _human_ , and Kara loved her so damned much, and she still had trouble with strong emotions sometimes... it was just better to be safe than sorry.

Hands on Kara’s hips, Alex held her down while she pressed inside of her with her tongue, teasing with little flicks against _that_ spot, until Kara whined. This wasn’t going to take very long...

Going back to her clit, Alex sucked while sliding two fingers up inside to press just _there..._ and that was all it took.

Kara moaned softly while Alex licked her clean, dropping her head back against the armrest and panting until it got to be too much and she had to drag Alex up for a kiss.

“That was...” words failed her.

“Pretty damned great?” Alex offered, and Kara nodded.

“Close enough.” She kissed her again, never getting tired of the taste of herself in Alex’s mouth. The only thing better was tasting Alex herself, but _that_ was going to have to wait until next time. “Sleep, now?”

“Sleep,” Alex agreed, pulling the blanket up from here it had gotten tangled around their feet and draping it over them before snuggling back into Kara’s chest.

“Don’t I get pants?” Kara asked teasingly.

“Nope.” Alex slid a thigh between her legs for emphasis, pressing up into Kara’s still sensitive core. “I like you like this.”

“Voyeur.”

“Prude.”

“I am _not...”_ Kara protested, mock scandalized.  

“Go to sleep,” Alex bossed, her eyes already closing.

Kara huffed, but closed her own eyes, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and tugging her closer.

“Hey, Alex?” She asked after a few minutes.

“Hmm?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day...”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kara.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me at:
> 
> blackteaandbones.tumblr.com
> 
> to chat Kalex, Supergirl, and other fun shippiness. :)
> 
> And if, like me, you think Kara has chemistry with nearly every woman on the show, I have a Supercorp Fic that I just posted the first chapter of called "Journey," you might like to check out.
> 
> I'm still working on the outline for a proper "Secret" sequel, this was just a little something to tide you over. ;)


End file.
